


Kiss cam

by BecauseSin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this mostly for myself, Jealous, Kiss cam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Rogue knew he didn't have a reason to complain, but it didn't mean he would stay there doing nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, after a long time I have something to post here. I had been busy with other things that I needed to write and really don’t want to translate, and also burying myself on Voltron fics. However, some miracle happened and I wrote this Stingue just because I could.  
> Honestly, I wrote this just because I wanted to, and since it’s an extra scene for my long fic (that i’m not writing because why update, when you can just write bonus scenes?), it’s possible that some things don’t make sense. As I said, I just wanted to write this and I did it \o/  
> I hope it works well enough so you can enjoy it anyway, but well, I’ll never know

A little part of Rogue’s mind, that one which usually was more collected and wiser, insisted on the fact that he had no reasons to feel like he did. First of all because after everything that happened between them, and in spite of their rough start, he had learnt to trust Sting. It was true that, from time to time, his insecurities liked to whisper to his ear that it was a mistake, but he also learnt to ignore them. The last time he listened to them it led to a disaster and he didn’t want to repeat it.

The second reason his feelings had no sense was that the one who wanted to keep their relationship as a secret was him and only him. Which was pretty ironic taking in count it was his mistake that almost blew their cover a few weeks ago. Since then, and even when Sting said that it wasn’t important what other people could tell, Rogue insisted on being even more careful. It was complicated and even himself was already a little tired of the situation, but he was too stubborn to change his mind.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so complicated if the other students weren’t a bunch of gossipers. The fact that almost every one of them seemed more interested on listening rumors about him instead of their grades could have been funny, if he wasn’t the main topic. He could hear whispers around them every time they were near each other and that got on his nerves like few things had done it before.

Rufus once suggested that maybe people would stop talking about them if they stopped hiding it, but Rogue didn’t want to hear anything about it. Even less if it was an idea from the guy with glasses since he only put up with him because he was a Sting’s friend.

So, they had ended on a strange situation where they shared almost all their free time together but didn’t have any interaction that could be something else than friendship. Rogue wanted to keep the secret, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t want to spend time with his boyfriend when he could. And, the fact that they were always together but there wasn’t any proof of something else, was the main source of all rumors and gossips around them.

Even worse, given the situation, there were a lot of people who still thought Sting was single and available. And that was, of course, the main problem. That, for his own decision, he had to witness how the blond occasionally got different invitations, of different kinds, and swallow his jealousy.

Sting rejected every one of them, of course, but it didn’t make them disappear nor eased Rogue’s jealous. At least he had accepted he was feelings, and even when he thought he was doing a good job hiding them from the public, he couldn’t hide from himself. Even less when they exploded on his face. This time was probably just bad luck but that wasn’t in any way a solace for Rogue. The afternoon was supposed to be funny and a good to share, but at the end ended with an annoyed Rogue and Sting feeling uncomfortable.

Since their university’s soccer team had that day an important game against their most important rivals, they extended an invitation to everyone who wanted to go and cheer for the team. Rogue had tried to not show too many interest but inside was very excited and it seemed like a good chance to spend a nice time together without drawing attention. At first, everything went well. They arrived early to the stadium and found good locations without any problems. They even saved some seats for Orga and Rufus, since they were supposed to arrive later. However, the disaster started when they got a message from them, telling that Rufus had an unexpected problem and Orga would stay with him to help him. Rogue thought it was suspicious, but he wasn’t going to complain. At least he didn’t until someone appeared and asked if the seat besides Sting was empty. Since their friend wouldn’t show, the blond said the truth without paying attention. 

Maybe he should had done it, because a little after that, the person sitting next to him tried to start a conversation. It turned out she was a girl who had been rejected a lot of times before but it seemed she didn’t want to give up. Once he noticed, Rogue’s mood changed fast and he had the intention to stand up and leave but then the game started and it was a good excuse to avoid any conversation. However, it also meant they couldn’t talk to each other because it would give her an opportunity to start a topic.

All the situation was annoying but bearable, at least until the half-time started and the girl took his chance to try again. Rogue sometimes hated when Sting was so polite. If it was to him, he would have told her to go to hell a long time ago. He would love to do it anyway, but in theory he didn’t have any reason to do it. Meanwhile, the entertainments for the people who stayed on their seat for the free time had started. They included, of course, a kiss cam. The giant screen showed images of couples who had different reactions, but usually just gave up and played the game. Rogue was trying to get distracted by looking at the screen and that was the reason he was the first to notice when the cam pointed to him. Or, more exactly to his side, because it was obvious that the ones at the cam’s center were Sting and the girl who was trying to get his attention.

Rogue had no idea who was on charge of the camera, but he felt a huge need to kill them. They did it on purpose, right? They surely noticed the situation and took their chance to add drama to their show. The girl, of course, lost not even a second and got nearer to Sting as soon as she noticed they were on the screen. Sting’s discomfort was very noticeable but she didn’t care and neither did the person with the camera. Nothing happened for long minutes but the screen didn’t change, obviously waiting for Sting to give up.

And then, Sting averted his eyes from the screen to look at him with some indecision blinking on them and Rogue lost it. If they wanted a kiss to quit the stupid camera, they would have one and he wouldn’t allow anyone else doing it. So, without wasting a second to think about it, he leaned towards Sting while taking his shirt to move him closer and claim his lips. At first he had no response because his action had surely surprised Sting, but he relaxed soon and kissed him back.

He almost, almost forgot where he was and why he started it. It was stupid that just kissing him could still distract him of whatever he was doing. It wasn’t even the first time nor the second one, he should be used to the feeling already. But he wasn’t, his emotions still ran wild inside him and made him forget everything.

Even so, they had to separate at some moment and when they did, Rogue was suddenly conscious of their surroundings, including the laughs and whistles from the crowd. To say he regretted would be a lie but he was embarrassed of his reaction and since he could ran away from the stadium without drawing even more attention, he did the only thing he could and hid his face on Sting’s chest.

“Why did we do this?” He said on a barely audible whisper, still hiding. Sting’s laugh sounded strange because he could feel its vibrations right on his face.  
“We? It’s not like you gave me too many options. What happened with keeping the secret and everything else?” The true behind those words did nothing to help to get over his embarrassment, but he didn’t hesitate while answering.  
“I’m not going to let you kiss a girl for a stupid camera”  
“I wasn’t going to do it”  
“I know. But still” he felt his laugh on his cheek again, but he didn’t move.

“The game is about to start again. Didn’t you want to see it?” Sting said after a while.  
“It doesn’t matter, I’m going to stay here until everyone disappear and forget what happened”  
“I don’t think that will happen soon, to be honest”  
“Then I’ll stay here forever”  
“I’m not going to complain”

Rogue didn’t need to look at him to know he was smiling, it was enough with hearing his voice. A little after, an arm surrounded his shoulders and, even when usually he would have got away as soon as he could, he thought it didn’t matter anymore. He had already thrown away the last remains of his dignity so he just shifted a little and got comfortable on his hiding spot.

**Author's Note:**

> What is editing?


End file.
